Rear vision in a moving vehicle can be a significant problem to an operator in times of foul weather inasmuch as the rear window of the vehicle may be difficult to see through because of the accumulation of water, snow or ice thereon. Special equipment may be required such as a rear window wiper. The weather conditions which obscure vision through a rear window also often obscure vision in an outside rear vision mirror. Driving in foul weather is thus rendered more dangerous, not only by the poor road conditions caused by the weather but due also to the inability of the driver to utilize effectively rear vision mirrors which may be available on the vehicle. This problem has existed for many years.